


Taste The Flesh

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, risingwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: I don't play around that oftenWhen I do I'm a freakSo you better believeI like it rough





	Taste The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself, I need more sexy dancing Ryan.

_This is not the way into my heart_  
_Into my head_  
_Into my brain_  
_Into none of the above_  
_This is just my way of unleashing_  
_The feelings deep inside of me_  
_This spark of black that I seem to love_

Jon looked at his drink nonchalantly. They were suppose to meet here. He was only suppose to drop off documents. He took a swallow and looked around. No hooded figure. In fact, the screams indicated the opposite. He was here in full gear.

Jon jumped up and looked to the figure stalking towards him. Before he knew what was happening The Vagabond had his body pressed against his, twisting his arm behind him to hold him in place and shooting off a round into the air.

Everyone was gone, and then he gently let go of Jons arm. He wasn't sure what to do as the criminal pulled him out onto the dance floor. He pulled Jons ponytail out, and took his glasses, tucking them onto his shirt collar. Jon let him. Then he buried a hand in his hair, and put his other rough hand on Jons hip, and started grinding.

And fuck him, Jon moved back. He let all thought go for a moment. He just let the feelings wash over him, and the desperation of basically humping the mass murderer on the dance floor.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun_  
_Just for fun_  
_Don't even try to hold it back_  
_Just let go_  
_Tie me up and take me over_  
_Till you're done_  
_Till I'm done_  
_You've got me fiendin_  
_And I'm ready to blow_

"How long until the police get here?" He whispered in Jons ear. Jon looked at his watch.

"Three minutes tops."

"Good enough for me. Call my name." He said. Jon froze. He had never been given permission.

"R-Ryan."

"Like you mean it, Risinger."

"Ryan Haywood." Jon said boldly.

Ryan growled and picked Jon up under his ass, carrying him to the nearest wall. He pressed Jon against him and caught his lips. Jon melted. He put his hands in the black hair and held on, hoping he wasn't smudging his face paint.

_Push up to my body_  
_Sink your teeth into my_  
_Flesh_  
_Get undressed_  
_Taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder_  
_Sink your teeth into my_  
_Flesh_  
_Pass the test_  
_Taste the flesh_  
_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it till I beg_  
_Give me some more_  
_Make me bleed I like it rough_  
_Like it Rou-Rou-Rou-_

Ryan was moving, licking and sucking his neck. Jon was quivering. As soon as Ryan bit down he knew he was lost.

As the sirens sounded in the distance, Ryan pulled away. He let Jon down and before Jon could say anything, Ryan pinned his hands behind his back. Jon heard the telltale click of handcuffs and gaped.

"What about the documents?" Jon asked.

"Already got them from your car." He answered cooly, taking his lips one more time. Jon leaned into it until Ryan was pulling away completely, and he was staring back at the Vagabond.

"Will I see you at the penthouse later?" He asked. Jon nodded.

"That's my good journalist." He smirked. He took Jons glasses and placed them back on his face.

Then he was gone. Out the back door. The sirens stopped outside, louder than ever, and tires screeched as they halted. Police burst through the door. They all had guns out, and Jon turned his back showing off the handcuffs.

"Don't shoot! He's gone! Don't shoot!" Jon yelled. A few officers came up to him, and examined the cuffs.

"Fake." One man said. He clicked a latch, and the cuffs fell away. Jon wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed.

"Why did he leave you alone?" A cop asked.

"I-I was a hostage."

"What did he want?"

"A dance." Jon answered breathlessly, staring at the door where The Vagabond had left.

_Push up to my body_  
_Sink your teeth into my_  
_Flesh_

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Simon Curtis - Flesh and you will not be disappointed.


End file.
